


It's Just Casual

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we have been having casual sex for a month, and you have feelings for me now</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have been falling behind on these for a while. I'm not really finding any motivation to write. If there is any prompts you would like me to write, i would love too!! Hope you enjoy !!

Aomine and Kagami lay in bed together after another round of sex. Kagami turns to Aomine.

"Hey, do you maybe want to go out for dinner sometime?" Kagami asks.

"Woah, Kagami." Aomine says, sitting up.

"We talked about this. It's only casual. I don't have any feelings for you." Aomine says.

"Right. I know. I was just testing you." Kagami says, laughing.

 

-

 

Kagami sits on the couch, watching titanic with tissues surrounding him. His phone is going of endlessly with messages from Aomine. They usually went to the bar on the weekends, and then came back to his place and have sex. He wasn't really up for that right now. 

 

-

 

Aomine is standing in front of Kagami's door, pounding on it relentlessly. 

"C'mon Taiga! What is up with you lately? You haven't been out of the house for a month." Aomine says. He is about to start knocking again but the door opens.

"What do you want, asshole?" Kagami asks.

"Woah, why are you so dressed up?" Aomine says, surprised at the sight of Kagami in something nice. He was wearing dress pants with a simple button up shirt.

"I'm going on a date."

"W-what? A date? But we kinda had a thing?" Aomine says, shocked.

"It was casual, you said it yourself." Kagami says, closing the door in Aomine's face.

"Yo, Taiga. C'mon." 

 

-

 

"Tetsu, I don't know what to do. He won't even talk to me. I'm going to have blue balls for the rest of my life." Aomine groans, grabbing another burger.

"Aomine-kun, you insist you can get anyone you want. Why is Kagami-kun so important?" Kuroko asks, sipping on his milkshake.

"Cause it's the best casual sex I've ever had, seriously. He's got the best ass Tetsu, you don't even know. You should get casual with him sometime. His dick isn't too bad either." 

"I don't think Kagami-kun has the heart for casual sex." Kuroko says.

"What do you mean? We've been doing it for weeks up until now. Did I tell you he went on a date with some bastard?"

"Yes, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun asked you on a date before, correct?" 

"Well, yeah. But he was only joking around. He was making sure I didn't have any feelings and it was staying casual." Aomine says, taking a bite of his burger.

"Are you sure that's the reason why he asked you?"

"Yeah? Why else would he ask me? He even said so. Oh shit." Aomine says, realizing that Kagami had actually been asking him on a date.

"He was actually asking me on a date, huh." Aomine says, burying his head in his hands.

"Yes, Aomine-kun."

"But it's just casual. I don't really want a relationship right now."

"What do you think of Kagami-kun dating other people?" Kuroko asks, taking one of Aomine's fries.

"He's probably only dating assholes. They don't deserve him." Aomine says, growling. "Oi, what does that have to do with anything, Tetsu?"

"I think my point is proven, Aomine-kun."

 

-

 

Aomine is standing in front of Kagami's door. Again. He knocks gently this time. The door opens quickly.

"Oi, Aomine. What do you want?" Kagami says, obviously annoyed. Without saying anything, Aomine steps forward and kisses Kagami. He pulls away a few seconds later.

"Will you go on a date with me, baka?"

"Yeah. I would love to, Aho."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any prompts you want me to write down below. All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
